One Hell of a Night
by Who wrote this crap
Summary: "No Potter, watch as your friend dies!" You-Know-Who pointed his wand again at Percy. "Or shall I make him suffer first? How about both?" Keywords: Harry, Percy, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Sirius, Voldemort, Bellatrix, Death, Department of Mysteries.
1. The Department of Mysteries

Summary: Cautiously they entered a room with high walls filled with rows of dusty spheres of light. A shiver ran through Percy, he wasn't sure if it had anything to do with the room being so cold or the unnerving feeling he had that this was a bad idea. What would have happened had Percy fought in the Department of Mysteries.

Author's Note: Okay so I've been working on this piece for a while now. It takes place before my other stories. So for those of you who asked me "What happened to Percy?" in my other works, the answer lies somewhere along this story. I might split up this long epic tail that I have formed in my head into several sections and post each section as a new story. Well . . .maybe. We'll see how these first few chapters go. Now enough of my rabbling. But please take a moment to review and tell me what you think. The story only gets better I promise.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or universe that is Harry Potter. That glory belongs to J. K. Rowling.

_Past the Point of No Return_

_by_

_Who Wrote This Crap_

Chapter one: The Department of Mysteries

Percy let out a yawn and stretched in his chair. It had been a very long day at the Ministry. Most of the people from his office had gone home to their families, but seeing how he currently didn't have a family (or at least one he was speaking to) he didn't see the point of going home to an empty flat while he could get some more work done for the Minister. However, it was getting late and he really should get some sleep... Setting his paperwork into a neat pile on his desk, Percy stiffly got up out of his chair for the first time in five hours. Wand in hand, he locked his office door and proceed down to the Atrium. He had only mad it a few steps towards one of the many fireplaces that lined the walls when he stopped and smacked his hand to his face. His coat! After having a short debate on whether it was worth having to go through security wand registration to get it, he headed back towards the security desk. If anyone ever asked him whether he minded the standard security procedure he would have said no and maybe elaborate on the importance of having excellent, though tedious, security, but tonight he was very tired and couldn't help but feel a little irritated with the precaution.

But that irritation left him when he looked up to see the security desk empty. Percy looked around but there was no sign of anyone nearby. Someone should really get written up for such carelessness! There was a charm in place that prevented anyone whose wand hasn't been register from passing through to the lifts. So Percy waited for fifteen minutes for whomever was responsible for such negligence to come back. After that Percy was fed-up with waiting and turned back to the fireplace only to stop and take a double-take at the elevators. Maybe it was because he was too tired to think clearly, but he found himself walking towards the lifts just to make sure the boundary was in place. It was when Percy reached the lifts without any problem that a red flag was set off in his head. Something wasn't right. There was no reason whatsoever that the Ministry security should be left this weak. Percy suddenly realized how quiet the Atrium was. It was too quiet... In fact it was so quiet he could hear the whirl of the lift at London visitor's entrance. For reasons unknown to even himself, Percy slipped into the shadows and watched.

Footsteps echoed off the high walls of the Atrium as several figures came running down the hall. As the figures approached it became clear that the new arrivals were none other than Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron, (and to Percy's horror and surprise) his little sister, Ginny. _What is she doing with them?_ It was bad enough the Harry always got Ron into terrible trouble, now he had manage to drag Ginny into one of his messes as well! Behind them were two more familiar faces, fellow Gryffindor, Neville Longbottom, and the strange Luna Lovegood from Ravenclaw. Percy had no idea how they managed to get here from Hogwarts, but at the moment he didn't care. If they got caught sneaking this far away from school, they'll be expelled for sure! The only way to keep them from being caught was to catch them first.

But as Potter and his friends came towards him, a surprising surge of curiosity came over him. _What are they doing here and where are they going? _Percy stayed hidden in the shadows and let them pass by. He waited until the lift doors closed before heading to same lift. When the doors opened again, Percy got inside. Using a spell Aurors use when investigating a crime, (which this will surely turnout to be soon enough) Percy was able to tell which button had been pushed last. The chosen floor; the Department of Mysteries.

The lift halted "Department of Mysteries" the cool female voice said. Percy rushed forward into the corridor. He had been down here only one time before to attend Harry's trial. He looked down the corridor just in time to see a swish of long red hair disappear behind a door. Quietly and as quickly as possible Percy made his way to the door only to have it shut in his face. He tried to open the door to no avail. It was locked. Percy pointed his wand to the door, "_Alohormora_"he whispered. He tried the door again, this time it opened. It led to a dimly light, circular room, with at least a dozen doors. There was a large fiery X on one door. Percy opened it and walked inside. This room was brighter than the last, but, with the exception of a few desk surrounding a green tank, was empty. No Ron, no Ginny. Percy went back to the door and stopped. He could hear voices on the other side!

"This is it!"

It was Harry's voice. Silently, Percy opened the door.

"This way!"

"I don't think so!" Percy stepping into the room, with an air of authority. Immediately six wands were whipped out and pointed at him.

"Who are you?" Harry demanded, unable to see with such dim lighting.

"I'm the one that is saving your arses." Percy said.

Ron squinted in the faint light. "Percy?"

"Indeed. Now I demand to know what the hell you all are doing here!" Percy said crossing his arms.

"What are we doing here? What are you doing here?" Ron asked accusingly.

"I'm here to stop you from getting into any more trouble than you're already in." Percy said.

Harry growled, "There's no time for this! We have to save Sirius!"

Percy furrowed is brow, "Sirius? Sirius Black, the prisoner that escaped from Azkaban?"

"Yes. But he was wrongly accused. He's innocent." Hermione said desperately.

"Do you have proof that he's innocent?" Percy queried.

"Yes, but it ran away." Ron said glaring at him.

Percy raised a brow. "It ran away?"

"There's no time to explain." Harry said angrily, "Come on!" He dashed inside the door in front of him. The others followed him in.

"Now wait a minute!" Percy called running after them. "Stop! Don't go any further!" The room was filled with curious things, but Percy didn't have time to look at them. The others were ignoring him and he needed to get their attention. "Damn it, listen to me! Entering the Ministry, let alone the Department of Mysteries unauthorized is enough to land you a cell in Azkaban! If you turn back now the consequences with be far less severe!"

"Keep going!" Harry said sharply at Ginny who was looking at some rather interesting hummingbird.

"Don't keep going! Stop! If you go any further-" Percy started.

"This is it," Harry said hardly breathing. "It's through here-" Harry glanced back at them. Everyone had their wands out and suddenly looked as serious and anxious as Percy felt. He too raised his wand as Harry swung open the door. Cautiously they entered a room with high walls filled with rows of dusty spheres of light. A shiver ran through Percy, he wasn't sure if it had anything to do with the room being so cold or the unnerving feeling he had that this was a bad idea.

"You said it was row ninety-seven," Hermione whispered.

"Yeah," Harry breathed.

"We need to go right, I think," whispered Hermione.

"No, we need to go back," Percy whispered over her, "Look if you just get out of here I'll alert the Aurors and they can take it from here."

"And let them catch Sirius? No, we need to save him." Harry said determinedly as they walked further into a room that showed no signs of life.

"Well aren't we one for heroics?" Percy scoffed, he spread his arms out. "In case you haven't noticed theres no one to rescue. Nobody's here. Which means will still have a chance to turn back-"

"Ninety-seven!" whispered Hermione. The group took a look around, but nobody was there.

"He's right down at the end," Harry said, "You can't see properly from here..." He led them forward but still there was no one.

"He should be right here," Harry said with conviction, "Anywhere here...really close..."

"Harry?" Hermione said tentatively.

"Somewhere about...here" Harry whispered hoarsely, "He might be..." he peeked down the next row, "Or maybe..." he hurried down the one after that.

"Harry?" Hermione said again.

"What?" he snapped.

"I...I don't think Sirius is here." Nobody spoke. Harry began running up and down the aisles like the mad man that he was.

"Well," Percy said clapping his hands together, "This was fun and all, but it think it time to stop following crazy people and go back."

"Shut up, Percy" Ginny snarled.

"Harry?" Ron said staring at one of the dusty glass spheres on the shelf.

"What?" Harry hurried over to them eagerly, but when he reached them he deflated, "What?" he asked again.

"It's-it's got your name on," Ron said.

"What?" Percy asked in surprise. "Let me see."

There was a yellowish label on one of the shelves beneath a dusty glass sphere. It had a date going back sixteen years and below that was written in spidery writing:

S.P.T to A.P.W.B.D.  
>Dark Lord<br>and (?) Harry Potter

"What in the world..." Percy muttered not quite believing that this was a coincidence. He wasn't sure what to make of it.

"What is it?" Ron asked, sounding as unnerved as Percy felt. "What's your name doing down here? I'm not here. None of the rest of us are here..."

Harry stretched out his hand.

"I don't think you should touch it," Hermione said sharply.

"Why not?" he said. "It's got something to do with me, isn't it?"

"Don't Harry," Neville said suddenly. He was sweating from the suspense. Harry looked at him.

"It's got my name on," he said.

"That doesn't mean it's yours or that you have the right to touch it!" Percy snapped, grabbing his arm.

"Let go." Harry said yanking his arm from Percy's grip.

"What if it sets off an alarm or something? Did you even stop to think of that?" Percy scolded, sounding even to his own ears a lot like his mother.

"Percy's right, Harry." Hermione said. "We don't know what it will do."

"Thank you, Hermione. Let's g- Ron, don't!"

Ron reached out and closed his fingers around the sphere before Percy could stop him. He tried to take the sphere down but it wouldn't budge. "It's stuck." Ron grunted giving it another pull.

"Good" Percy said feeling relieved that nothing happened. "Now come on-"

"Let me try." Harry said completely oblivious to whatever Percy was saying. Ron moved out of the way and Harry's hand enclosed around the sphere. Effortlessly he took it down from the shelf. Nothing happened. Percy and the others crept closer, watching as Harry dust off the orb.

Then came a voice from right behind them. "Very good, Potter. Now turn around slowly and give that to me."

Tell me what you think. Review!


	2. The Prophecy

Okay I'm posting another chapter, but I really would appreciate more reviews. Tell me anything! Let me know what you think will happen, what I can improve on, whether you like chapters with a lot of dialogue or chapters with a lot of description. I will take all reviews into account. I want to make sure you guys really enjoy the story, so if have any suggestions or comments please click the little 'Review' link and share share your ideas.

Now let's get back to the story . . .

_One Hell of a Night_

Chapter Two: _The Prophecy _

Percy spun around. Out of nowhere dark hooded figures were emerging in every direction. A sinking feeling overwhelmed him. They were Death Eaters and they had their wands pointed straight at them. Form beside him, Percy heard Ginny gasp in horror.

"To me, Potter," this time Percy recognize the drawling voice as belonging to Lucius Malfoy. The Death Eater held his hand out to Harry. Percy looked around the room. One, two... twelve lit wand tips shone brightly in the darkness.

"To me," Malfoy said again.

"Where's Sirius?" Harry said.

Several Death Eaters chuckled at this. Then suddenly a cacophonous female voice came from behind him, "The Dark Lord always knows!" she said victoriously.

"Always," Malfoy agreed softly. "Now give me the prophecy, Potter."

_A prophecy? _Percy thought. Is that what it was?

"I want to know where Sirius is!" Harry demanded.

"_I want to know where Sirius is!"_ mocked the horrible woman behind him. Percy's heart was pounding. The Death Eaters had begun to close in on them and were now only a few feet away from them in every direction. "You've got him," Harry stated, "He's here. I know he is."

"_The little baby woke up fwightened and fort what it dweamed was twoo,"_ the woman said imitating a toddlers diction.

Percy heard Harry mutter something to his friends, "Don't do anything. Not yet-"

Suddenly there was horrible shriek of laughter coming from the woman behind him, but Percy dare not take his eyes off the hooded figure creeping up in front of him.

"You hear him? _You hear him? _Giving instructions to the other children as though he thinks of fighting us!"

"Oh, you don't know Potter as I do , Bellatrix," Malfoy said softly.

_Bellatrix Lestrange? _Percy thought doing his best not to panic. He knew her history and there was no way he was letting her get close to Ron or Ginny.

"He has a great weakness for heroics; the Dark Lord understands this about him." Malfoy continued.

Despite everything that was happening Percy allowed himself a moment to say '_I told you so'_ in his mind. He made a mental note to verbalize this thought to Ron and Ginny this after this was over, that is, if they survived. A icy knot formed in his stomach. He really hoped they they made it out alive, he really didn't want to see any of his siblings dead. Percy noted that Ginny was to his right and Ron was behind him, and positioned himself accordingly, while never taking his eyes off the Death Eater in front of him. He wanted to be as close as to them as possible when the Death Eaters started throwing curses, which they were bound to do any second.

"_Now give me the prophecy, Potter."_Malfoy said again.

"I know Sirius is here," Harry said, "_I know you've got him!"_

There was more laughter from the darkness, but they were dominated by Bellatrix's scream of a laugh.

"It's time you learned the difference between life and dreams, Potter," Malfoy said. Percy had no idea what Malfoy was going on about but sure as hell was going to find out.

"What do you mean?" Percy demanded, tilting his head towards Malfoy, refusing to look away from the approaching Death Eater in front of him.

"Potter had a nightmare courtesy of the Dark Lord. That is what brought him here." Malfoy said. "Now give me the prophecy, or we start using wands."

"Go on, then," Harry said raising his wand to chest height. Percy and the others did the same. Percy didn't much like taking his cues from Harry, but they were in this together and the last thing Percy wanted was to be left out. However the Death Eaters made no move to attack.

"Hand over the prophecy and no one need to get hurt," Malfoy said coolly.

Harry laughed. "Yeah, right! I give you this -prophecy, is it? And you'll just let us skip off home, will you?"

Bellatrix shrieked, "_Accio Proph-"_

"_Protego!"_ Harry shouted before he even had the chance to finish her spell.

"Oh, he knows how to play, little bitty baby Potter," Bellatrix said with pleasant surprise, "Very well, then-"

"I TOLD YOU, NO!" Malfoy bellowed at the woman. "If you smash it-!"

Percy heard Bellatrix pull off her hood. "You need more persuasion?" she asked breathing heavily. "Very well- take the smallest one," she ordered the Death Eater besides her. "Let him watch while we torture the little girl. I'll do it."

Percy grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her back. "Like Hell, you will." he snarled. Harry stepped in front of her.

"You'll have to smash this if you want to attack any of us," Harry told Bellatrix, holding the prophecy to his chest. "I don't think our boss will be too pleased if you come back without it, will he? So what kind of prophecy are we talking about anyway?"

While Harry kept the Death Eaters at bay, Percy's mind was racing with spells he had learned, not just in Defense Against the Dark Arts, but in Transfiguration, Charms, any class he could think of that would have taught him something he could use to help them get out of this.

"What kind of prophecy?" Bellatrix repeated. "You jest, Harry Potter."

"Nope, not jesting," Harry said. "How come Voldemort wants it?"

Death Eaters around him let out low hisses. Percy suppressed a shiver.

"You dare speak his name?" Bellatrix whispered.

"Yeah Harry said, "I've got no problem saying Vol-"

"Shut your mouth!" Bellatrix shrieked. "You dare speak his name with your filthy unworthy lips, you dare besmirch it with your half-blood's tongue, you dare-"

"Did you know he's a half-blood too? Harry said. Percy tightened his grip on his wand. Now Harry was just being reckless and Hermione knew from the little moan Percy heard her make. But Harry wasn't about to stop. "Voldemort? Yeah his mother was a witch but his dad was a Muggle- or has he been telling you lot he's pureblood?"

"_STUPEF-"_

"_NO!"_

Bellatrix cast her spell but Malfoy deflected it. Percy heard something shatter. He saw out of the corner of his eye two smoke-like, ghostly figures rise into the air. Both of them began to speak at once making it impossible for Percy to make out what either of them were saying.

"DO NOT ATTACK! WE NEED THE PROPHECY!"

"He dared- he dares-" Bellatrix shrieked. "-He stands there- filthy half-blood-"

"WAIT UNTIL WE'VE GOT THE PROPHECY!" Malfoy roared.

The two ghostly figures had stopped talking and vanished into the air.

"You haven't told me what's so special about this prophecy I'm suppose to be handing over," Harry said.

"Don't play games with us, Potter," Malfoy said.

"I'm not playing games," Harry said.

"Dumbledore never told you that the reason you bear that scar was hidden in the bowls ou the Department of Mysteries?" Malfoy sneered.

Percy was listening hard, eyes still trained on the Death Eater in front of him.

"I-what?" Harry said. "What about my scar?"

"Can this be?" Malfoy said. Percy could tell from the sound of his voice he was smiling. Death Eaters around the room started laughing.

"Dumblerdore never told you?" Malfoy said again. "Well this explains why you didn't come earlier, Potter, the Dark Lord wondered why you didn't come running when he showed you the place where it was hidden in your dreams. He thought natural curiosity would make you want to hear the exact wording..."

"Did he?" Harry said. "So he wanted me to come and get it, did he? Why?"

"_Why?"_ Malfoy said sounding incredulously delighted. "Because the only people who are permitted to retrieve a prophecy from the Department of Mysteries, Potter, are those about whom it was made, as the Dark Lord discovered when he attempted to use others to steal it for him-"

Ginny gripped is hand. Percy tilted his head towards her. "_What?_" Percy whispered without moving his lips. He was trying to listen to the conversation taking place besides him and was slightly irritated at the distraction.

"_Break the shelves when he says go."_ she whispered to him. Percy gave her a slight nod indicating that he had heard and understood her. Percy's focus was torn between contemplating the move they were about to make and the conversation going on between Harry and Malfoy.

"Haven't you ever wondered why the Dark Lord tried to kill you as a baby?"

"Someone made a prophecy about Voldemort and me?" Harry said quietly. "And he's made me come and get it for him? Why couldn't he get it himself?"

"Get it himself?" Bellatrix shrieked cackling maddly. "The Dark Lord, walk into the Ministry of Magic, when they are so sweetly ignoring his return? The Dark Lord, reveal himself to the Aurors, when at the moment they are wasting their time on my dear cousin?"

"So he's got you doing his dirty work for him, has he?" Harry said. "Like he tried to get Sturgis to steal it- and Bode?"

"Very good, Potter, very good . . ." Malfoy said slowly. "But the Dark Lord knows you are not unintell-"

"NOW!" Harry yelled.

"_REDUCTO_!" Percy bellowed along with the others. Their curses hit the shelves around them, exploding. Glass rained down on them as countless white smoky figures were released into the air, their voices blending together, becoming white noise as chaos ensured around them.

"RUN!" Harry yelled, Percy grabbed Ginny's arm and pushed her in front of him. She ran ahead after Ron. Luna ran past him, a Death Eater grabbed her hair and she cried out as she was yanked backwards.  
>"<em>Stupefy<em>!" Percy yelled, and the Death Eater released her. She sprinted past Harry and Hermione. A prophecy hit Harry hard in the face, but he kept on running with Hermione by his side.

Percy starting running after them. Instinctively he did a head count. One two three four five- where's six? Someone was missing. Neville! Percy spun around Neville was running after them as fast as he could, but he wasn't fast enough for the Death Eater that was about to jump on him.  
>"<em>Stupefy!<em>" Percy shouted again, and again it hit it's target. (Well, he didn't get an Outstanding in Defense Against the Dark Arts for nothing).

Percy ran back and grabbed Neville's arm and ran like hell, practically dragging Neville along with him.

"Hurry, Neville!" Hermione urged him on. "Percy, come on!"

The two of them practically threw themselves through the door they had come through. Immediately Harry slammed it shut.

"_Colloportus_!" Hermione gasped. And the door was shielded shut.

"Where's Ron and Ginny?" Percy gasped, panic rising inside him at an alarming rate.

"They must have gone the wrong way!" Hermione said terrified. "Percy, no!"

Percy was halfway through the _Alohomora_ charm when Neville yanked his wand arm down.

"Let go of me! I'm going to find my brother and sister," Percy told him.

"Listen!" Neville said.

Sure enough there were shouts and footsteps sounding from the other side. Harry put his ear close to the door to hear better, but it was unnecessary. Lucius was yelling so loud Percy could clearly make out what he was saying from where he stood.

"Leave Nott, leave him, I say, the Dark Lord will not care for Nott's injuries as much as losing the prophecy-Jugson, come back here, we need to organize! We'll split up into pairs and search, and don't forget, be gentle with Potter until we've got the prophecy, you can kill the others if necessary- Bellatrix, Rodolphus, you take the left, Crabbe, Rabastan, go right- Jugson, Dolohov, the door straight ahead-Macnair and Avery, through here- Rookwood, over there- Mulciber, come with me!"

Hermione looked at Harry, "What do we do?" she asked, trembling.

"Well, we don't stand here waiting for them to find us, for a start," he answered. "Let's get away from the door..."

Percy said, "But what about-?"

"Getting ourselves caught won't help us find the others." Harry told him.

Quietly they ran back the way they came. They were almost at the exit when they heard something heavy slam against the door Percy had almost opened.

"_Syrtis_," Percy whispered, waving his wand in a complicated manor at the floor in front of the door.

"Stand aside!" ordered a harsh voice. "_Alohomora!_"

The others dove behind the desks, but Percy was still trying to finish the spell as the door flew open.

"There's one!" a Death Eater cried, pointing his wand at Percy. _"IMPEDIME- aaarggg!"_

The Death Eater's feet began to sink into the floor Percy had charmed. Percy took this opportunity to make for the exit. But, not wanting to be met with the same fate as his partner, the other Death Eater leaped over his sinking mate, and chased after him.

Percy had just yanked to door open when a spell hit him in the back, sending him flying into the opposite door of the circular hall. Dizzily, Percy managed to look up just in time to see Harry jump out from behind the Death Eater and hit the door with a spell, making it magically shut in his face. The room began to spin, making him even more lightheaded. Once the room was still, Percy rose to his feet, trying his best not to stumble from the severe vertigo. He had no idea which door was which. The red crosses that had been marking the doors had faded. Now he was on his own.


	3. Three Doors

I do not own Harry Potter. If I did do you think I'd have the pen-name _Who Wrote This Crap_? No, I'd be known as Gilligan Feeny!

But seeing how I'm not, please enjoy this armature piece of work.

~Who Wrote This Crap

Chapter three: Three Doors

Percy went to the first door to the left, but it wouldn't open- it was locked. He tried the next door. It opened and he stepped inside. Then for the life of him he completely forgot what he was doing and turned around and went back into the circular hall. As the room began to spin, he was overcome with the sudden feeling that he had dropped something and started checking his pockets. He knew he dropped _something,_ but what? He seemed to have everything. . . he had his wand, watch, a quill, some parchment. . .maybe the twins took it, whatever it was- _The twins! twins-brothers-RON!-GINNY!_ They were in trouble! He had to find them!

Cautiously, Percy put his ear up against the door in front of him. He could hear no voice coming from inside, only a strange swirling sound. But when Percy twisted the doorknob the room went silent. He stepped inside a pitch- black room. Light cast from the dimly lit circular hall filtered through the doorway, revealing to him that he was standing in some sort of motionless fog. Suddenly, the door slammed shut behind him, leaving him in complete darkness. Percy grabbed for the handle but it wasn't there. He took a few steps forwards, the door wasn't there! Trying not to panic, Percy raised his wand. "_Lumos_" he said, but his wand did nothing. He tried again, "_Lumos_" but still there was nothing. Then without warning, powerful gusts of wind came at him from all directions. His feet left the ground and he was thrown with an incredible amount of force against something very flat and very solid. Percy felt around the flat solid surface, and found a handle. Without a second thought he turned it. He was falling without gaining speed, until a floor broke his fall. Percy opened his eyes, he didn't recall closing, and squinted. He was back in the circular hall. The door in front of him slammed shut. Percy just managed to put a fiery X on it before the room started spinning. He did not want to go into that room again.

This time when the room stopped, he chose the door left to the room he had just been in. Again, he cautiously pressed his ear against the door. He couldn't hear anything. Maybe this was the exit? Quietly, Percy crept inside. It wasn't the exit. It was a large, rectangular room made of stone, lined with descending benches so that it resembled the courtroom that had held Harry's trial that summer, with the center being some twenty feet below where he stood. In the center of the room stood a very ancient archway with an old black veil fluttering slightly though there was no wind. There were other doors in this room. He was about to check them out, when he heard voices behind him. Wand raised he opened the door to the circular hall. To Percy's incredible relief, in the middle of the floor, were his siblings and old schoolmates, all of which lowered their wands when they saw him.

"Hey, it's Perfect Percy," Ron giggled looking at him with unfocused eyes, "Perfect... Prefect... Percy!"

Percy's relief left him at the sight of his brother clinging on Harry's robe babbling nonsensically.

"What happened to Ron?" Percy asked trying to pry him off Harry's robes and sit him down. He looked at his sister who was breathing short, shallow breaths and clutching her leg. "Ginny, are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?" she snapped.

"Ginny broke her ankle and we don't know what happened to Ron. A Death Eater hit Hermione with a spell, but we don't know which one." Harry explained.

Percy looked over to see a motionless Hermione being carried by a broken-nosed Neville.

Percy turned to Ginny. "Let me see your ankle." Percy said when she tried to pull her leg out of his reach.

"No."

"Ginny, I know what I'm doing, trust me." Percy insisted. After a moment of hesitation, Ginny reluctantly gave him her leg, which he gingerly held as he pointed his wand at it. "_Sarcio_." he said. Ginny experimentally rotated her foot and let out a sudden hiss of pain. "It'll feel a little bruised and you shouldn't put too much weight on it, but it should do for now."

"Right," Harry said. " We've got to get out of here. Luna, can you help Ginny?"

Luna put her wand behind her ear, put her arm around Ginny's waist and pulled her up much to Ginny's protest.

"Percy can you take Ron?" Harry asked. Percy nodded and put his arm around Ron's shoulders.

Percy's fiery red cross was still burning. "What's in there?" Harry asked, pointing to the crossed door.

"I have no idea, but it's definitely not the exit. And the door left of that has an archway in it." Percy said, "Let's try the next one."  
>Harry reached for the handle when a door behind them burst open revealing no other than Bellatrix Lestrange and three Death Eaters.<p>

"There they are!" she screamed.

Percy cursed under his breath. Harry gave him cover while he threw Ron inside the room. Once Ron was inside, Percy spun around and help Neville pull Hermione through, and help Luna with Ginny.

"Harry, come on!" Percy urged him. Percy gave him cover as Stunning Spells flew at them. The second everyone was inside, Harry shut the door right in the Death Eaters' faces.

"_Colloportus!_" Harry shouted, locking the door.

"It doesn't matter!" said one of the Death Eaters, "There are other ways in- WE'VE GOT THEM, THEY'RE HERE!"

Percy looked around. He was back in the room with the green tank and the desks... and the doors around the walls. Percy was already casting locking spells, when he heard Harry ask the others for help.

Percy had just finished shutting the doors on his side of the room when he head Luna cry out. He turned around and saw Luna fly backwards, into a desk and onto the floor, where she laid unconscious.

"Get Potter!" Bellatrix shrieked running at Harry, but he dodged her and ran back up the room.

"Hey!" Ron said, having gotten to his feet and was now stumbling his way towards Harry. "Hey, Harry, there are _brains_ in here, ha ha ha, isn't that weird, Harry?"

They in fact were brain, as bizarre as that was, at the moment, Percy couldn't care less. "Ron, come back here, you're in the way-" Percy made a grab for him, but Ron drunkenly staggered out of his reach.

"Honest, Harry, they're brains- look- _Accio Brain!"_

Everyone, enemy and ally alike froze and watched as one of the brains in the green tank jumped out of the tank, hovered in mid air and spun towards Ron, leaving a tentacle-like trail of images in its wake.

"Ha ha ha, Harry, look at it-" Ron said, going over to touch it. "Harry, come and touch it, bet it's weird-"

"RON, NO!" Harry cried.

"RON, STOP! DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Percy commanded.

Harry tried to stop him but it was too late, Ron had caught the brain. The moment the brain made contact with Ron's skin, the brains thought tentacles began wrapping themselves around his arms.

"Harry, look what's happen- no- no, I don't like it- no, stop-_stop-"_

"Hold on, Ron, I'm coming!" Percy darted forward to aid his brother but a green curse came streaming right for him. Percy dived out of the way, the curse missed him by inches.

Percy got up and sent his own curse flying at the Death Eater but he deflected it.

"Harry, it'll suffocate him!" he heard Ginny scream. He looked at her just in time to see a jet of red hit her right in the face. She fell to the floor and didn't get up.

"GINNY!" Percy called to her but she did not stir.

"_STUBEFY! STUBEFY, STUBEFY!"_ Neville tried to stun the on coming Death Eaters but nothing was happening, he couldn't pronounce the spell correctly.

Harry held the prophecy over his head and ran into the next room, drawing the Death Eaters away from the others. Once the Death Eaters were gone Percy sprinted over to his brother, who was still wrestling with the brain's tentacles. "Ron stop moving!" Percy told him. "I can't get a clear shot it you don't stop squirming!" It was no use, Ron was panicking, and Percy couldn't blame him. The tentacles were indeed suffocating him! Then, to Percy's horror, Ron went limp. "_REDUCTO!" _Percy cried, having finally been able to take careful aim. The curse cut through the thought tentacles, freeing his brother from their grasp. But Ron remained lifeless. Ice-cold fear flooded his veins, as Percy desperately shook his little brother.

"RON? Ron?"

Ron gave a deep gasp and started coughing, it was the most beautiful sound in the world. Percy held him in a sitting position while he caught his breath. But Ron was leaning heavily on him, and once his breathing had evened out he had gone unconscious once again. Percy half carried, half dragged him over to where Ginny laid. Percy pointed his wand at her, "_Rennervate"_ he said, and Ginny stirred. She looked around the room dazed.

"What-"

"Ginny, I need you to look after Ron." he told her firmly. "I'm going to help Harry."

Just then a horrible scream of agony echoed from the other room. Ginny's face went white, "Hurry," she said. But before he could reach the door Harry ran through, the door behind him burst open. Percy cursed and, without looking to see who it was, sent a stunning spell their way, but his spell was blocked, and Percy's wand flew out of his hand as he was sent flying backwards into the wall. Black spots danced in front of his eyes. He reached back behind his head, and found that it was bleeding.

"Ginny, are you alright?" said a familiar voice. Percy looked up, Professor Lupin was kneeling down in front of his sister. "Where's Harry?"

Painfully Percy rose to his feet, "He went that way." he said pointing to the door. Two people ran past him. He had only caught a glimpse,but immediately recognized them as being Mad-eye Moody and Nymphadora Tonks. Lupin spared Percy a look of surprise, then sprinted after them as they burst through the door. Percy could hear the sounds of a battle breaking out on the other side.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked, noticing the blood dripping from his head.

"Personally, I've been better." Percy said honestly. His head was throbbing, but he could still fight. "I'm going to help the others."

"Be careful." she said, looking him in the eye.

Percy smiled, a spark of joy warmed his heart to know that his his sister was concerned about him, "I will." Wand drawn, Percy raced through the door.

Please review! Your reviews, however short they may be always make my day. So please post anything you feel, flame me if you must! And if you have any request/ideas I'm always listening.

In fact,

Zoran, Minxmessenger I have already started writing the POV's of the others Weasley's reactions to what happens to Percy after the Department of Mysteries which you'll see in the next story once _One Hell of a Night_ is completed.

But keep reviewing! Thanks


	4. The End of the Beginning

_I do not own Harry Potter but one can dream, can't they?_

~ Who Wrote This Crap

Chapter four: The End of the Beginning

Pandemonium was the word that came to mind when he entered the next room. It was the room with the archway, and it was nothing less than chaotic. Aurors and other allies Percy didn't recognize were each battling a Death Eater, some were even battling two! But Percy looked past them searching for Harry and hoping to Merlin that The-Boy-Who-Lived was still alive. Then, Percy spotted him trying to scramble out of the line of fire with a very shook- up Neville. Dodging spells and leaping down the benches, Percy was going as fast as he could to get to Harry, without getting himself killed, when he saw a Death Eater grab Harry by the throat and lift him off the ground. Percy raise his wand to cast a rather nasty spell on the Death Eater, when a green light shot at him, and he was forced to throw himself behind one of the benches to avoid being hit. He covered his head as the stone overhead rained on him having been turned to rubble from the spell. When Percy finally managed to look back up the first thing he saw was Moody fly through the air and land hard at the bottom of the steps. His attacker, Dolohov, then hit Neville with a spell and his legs started to jerk madly. He cast a spell at Harry, but Harry yelled _Protego!_ just in time to block the attack. Percy scrambled to his feet and commenced his dissent to the floor to where Harry and Neville were.

Dolohov raised his wand again, but this time Percy was ready this time.

_"Acci-"_

_"Impedimenta!_" Percy's curse hit the Death Eater right in the face. Dolohov fell over, bound by his spell.

An ally who had reached Harry and Neville looked up a him. "Nice hit!" he said. Percy ducked a Stunning Spell, leaped over the last two rows, until he finally came to a halt when he reached Harry, Neville, and the ally he now recognized as being Sirius Black- the one Harry and the others had come all this way to rescue. "Harry, take the prophecy, grab Neville, and run! Percy help them!" Black told them running into the fray to battle Bellatrix. Percy didn't even bother to wonder how he knew his name, instead he focused on aiding his ex-schoolmates.

"Here let me help you." Percy pointed his wand at Neville's feet. "_Finite"_  
>Neville's legs stopped dancing and he fell to the floor.<p>

"Danks," Neville said breathlessly.

"Can you stand?" Harry asked him. Out of the corner of his eye Percy saw Lucius Malfoy lunge at them.

"Look out-!" The words barely left Percy's mouth when a dark-blue spell knocked the air out of him, and sent him flying across the room and into a row of stone benches. Pain erupted along his spine and skull. His ears were ringing, drowning out the sounds of battle. Trying his best to steel himself past the pain, Percy looked up. Though one of the lenses of his glasses was now cracked, he could still make out that Harry and Neville were nearly to the Brain Room. Then out of that room burst none other than Albus Dumbledore himself. With more speed Percy ever though the old man was capable of, he ran down the steps rounding up Death Eater after Death Eater until only one remained dueling: Bellatrix Lestrange. She was dueling Sirius Black, who was doing his best to taunt the mickey out of her. 

"Is that the best you've got?" he laughed.

The fool was going to get himself killed! Percy knew for a fact that Bellatrix Lestrange was an expert duelist. Her reputation alone had her marked as being one of the most dangerous dark witches in Britain, and possibly the world. Whether he would ever admit it or not, Black needed help. Percy pushed himself to his feet and aimed his wand at Bellatrix.

"Come on, you can do better than-"

"_Expelliarmus_!" Percy shouted. But Bellatrix ducked his spell, thus instead of hitting her it hit Black. Black went flying off the arch's platform and over to where Tonk laid motionless, hitting the stone hard. He did not get up. 

"Sirius!" Percy heard Harry cry from across the room.

An icy knot formed in the pit of Percy's stomach as he was suddenly overcome with the dreadful feeling that he was in big trouble. And he was right, for then Bellatrix turned to him as she cackled madly at his blunder.

"You want to play with me wittle boy?" she said as a grin stretched across her what could have once been beautiful face. "Alright, then!" She threw a violet curse at him. Percy ducked behind a bench. The curse missed him by an inch and exploded over his head. This wasn't good. It had been ages since Percy had dueled, he was extremely rusty, and Bellatrix wasn't giving him any time to recover. She sent another spell his way which he managed to deflect, then another which he dodged, then another, and another, she wasn't giving him the opportunity to throw a curse back at her. There was no other option left for but to retreat.

"_Mico!_" Percy yelled. He closed his eyes as a brilliant flash of light emanated from the tip of his wand. Hopping that would by him some time, he headed for the closest door. He ran up the steps as fast as he could, throwing every defensive spell he knew behind him. Spells flew by him, blasting into the benches, leaving craters in the stone. A few steps from the top the spells stopped coming. Percy dared to glance back. Down below Kingsley had intervened and was trying to duel Bellatrix. But he was limping and it only took a few seconds for her to out duel him. Kingsley fell to the ground, yelling in pain. Bellatrix jumped over him and flew up the stairs after Percy. He flung open the door and slammed it shut once inside. He pointed his wand at the door, "_Colloport- arrgg!"_

He was thrown off his feet and into a floor covered in broken glass. Percy screamed in pain as the shards cut through his skin. He looked around him. He was in the Prophecy Room-or what use to be the Prophecy room. Only few prophecies remained intact. Percy grabbed an unbroken prophecy and used it to push himself off the glass-covered ground, and continued to run deeper into the room. He rounded a corner when he heard the door slam opened. He could hear her running as her footsteps crunch against the glass. She was not far behind him. His bruised and beaten body was screaming at him, begging him to stop, but Percy pushed past the pain and kept on running. There, straight ahead was the door to the circular hall. Percy ran through it and closed the door behind him.

"_Flagrate"_

Percy put an fiery X on the door to the Prophecy Room just before the walls began to spin. His other X was still brightly burning. And since he knew that the door to the left of the one he marked with the X was the room with the arch, and the one next to that one was the Brain Room, then that left him with a 1/8 chance that the next room he picked would be the exit. Continuing with his strategy, Percy chose the door next to the Brain Room. It opened to a familiar dimly lit hall. It was the exit! Thrilled, Percy threw himself inside the hall, slammed and locked the door behind him just as Bellatrix ran into the circular hall. He ran to the lift. He had no idea where he was going to go, but he had to get as far away from Bellatrix as he possibly could if he want to stay alive. He feverishly pushed the button calling the lift. As soon as the grilles slid open, he ran inside and harshly pressed the Atrium button. As the grilles closed, Bellatrix rounded the corner. She sent a curse his way, but he met it with his own spell. She screamed in fury as the lift took him up.

When the lift came to a stop and the grilles opened Percy sprinted into the Atrium. _I need to tell the Minister, and call for more Aurors, and-. _The lift doors were opening again. Percy spun around, out of the lift, to Percy's horror, came Bellatrix Lestrange. Instinctively Percy hid behind the Fountain of Magical Brethren.

But Bellatrix had seen him.

"I see you there," she said in a childish voice edged with impatience. "I don't have time to pway with weasels," she raise her wand and dropped baby talk. "so I'll kill you quickly. _Avada Kedavra!"_

Percy hit the ground as the curse took half of the House-elf's face off. He crawled to the around the rim of the fountain until he could see Bellatrix's legs. Immediately he had an idea. Percy casted his spell nonverbally, and Bellatrix's legs started dancing uncontrollably. She fell to the ground and screamed in furry, as Percy headed for the nearest fireplace. He tried to run, but having been thrown into walls repeatedly was really taking its toll on him. His back was bruised, his head was throbbing and probably still bleeding. Percy screamed. His whole body was on fire! Pieces of glass were rushing through his veins, tearing him up from the inside out! He was dying . . . he had to be. Then as suddenly as it had started it stopped. Percy was left on the floor gasping for breath- practically sobbing.

"Potter!"

He cracked open an eye. He could hear voices behind him. Painfully, Percy rolled over. He tried to move as little as possible; the adrenaline that had let him push his body to its limit was wearing thin, and he was beginning too feel the shards of glass that had embedded themselves in his skin and mussels back in the Prophecy Room. He tried to lift his head to see who his possible savior was, and sure enough there was Harry Potter standing at the other end of the Atrium.

"Give it to me!" Bellatrix demanded.

"Give you what?" Harry said spreading his arms wide. "Theres nothing to give! The prophecy's gone!"

"Give me the prophecy!" Bellatrix shrieked with urgency, she pointed her wand at Percy, "Or Weasley dies!"

Harry looked at him, there was panic in his eyes. "I don't have it! I-I gave it to someone." he said, but the desperation in his voice made it all too obvious that he was lying. Harry closed his eyes, slapped his hand to his forehead, and hissed in pain.

"Liar!" Bellatrix shrieked. She ferociously advanced toward him with her wand still pointed at Percy. "I know you have it! Give it to me, now!"

"He isn't lying," Percy grunted finding the strength to push himself up into a sitting position. "He doesn't have it." Percy held up his left hand and opened his palm, revealing the unbroken glass sphere he'd picked up in the Prophecy Room. "I do."

Bellatrix's eyes lit up at the sight of the prophecy.

"Give it to me, Weasley!" she demanded.

"You want it? Then go get it!" With the last of his strength, Percy threw it as far as he could away from Harry and himself, and waved his wand.

Bellatrix ran after it, leaped forward and slid across the floor, hands outreached. She caught it, and gave a triumphant yell. But before she could get to her feet, black wire shot out of the tip of his wand and wrapped themselves around Bellatrix. She struggled against her bonds, shrieking.

Harry ran over to him. "Are you okay?" he asked, kneeling by Percy. He carefully helped him sit up. Percy leaned on him heavily.

"No. I'd like to go to the hospital now." Percy said, but Harry didn't seem to have heard him. He was holding his forehead, hissing in pain. "What is it? Did you hit your head?"

"No, it's my scar... it feels like it's splitting my skull in half." Harry said. "He knows..."

Percy furrowed his brow, "Come again?"

"Voldemort, he knows it's smashed...the prophecy."

"You _smashed _the prophecy?" Percy said incredulously.

"I didn't smash it. It was an accident." Harry said a bit too loudly.

Across the room Bellatrix shrieked."WHAT? But I have it! I have the prophecy right here!" she yelled feverishly.

"No, Bella." said a high, cold voice above them. Shivers ran down Percy's spine. He felt Harry stiffen besides him. Slowly Percy looked up.

A being, tall and thin, whose face was hidden in the shadow of his black hood, was hovering over him like Death.

"That is not the prophecy I wanted, is it, Weasley?" The being lowered his hood. All the air in Percy's lungs left him with a gasp. He was whiter than a skull, his nose was flat like a snake, and had slit-pupiled eyes, red and pitiless. He was the essence of the horror stories Percy had heard as a child, the reason his uncles were dead, and the cause of so many tears.

He was Lord Voldemort.

And he was very much alive.

"So you smashed my prophecy?" You-Know-Who said softly, looking at Harry. "Months of preparation, months of effort . . . and my Death Eaters have let Harry Potter thwart me again."

Somewhere in the distance Bellatrix was sobbing. "Master, I am sorry, I knew not, I was fighting the Animangus Black! Master, you should know-"

"Be quiet Bella," You-Know-Who said in a dangerous tone. "I shall deal with you in a moment. Do you think I have entered the Ministry of Magic to hear your sniveling apologies?" His red eyes shifted and stared straight into Percy's blue. Percy felt his heart stop before You-Know-Who had even uttered the curse.

"_AVADA KADAVRA!"_

"_NO!"_

At the last second Harry had lurched forward and pushed the dark wizard's arm away. A flash of green light came at him, and the world became a blur. Percy was on his back again. He reached up to his face and felt the remains of his horn-rimmed glasses clinging to his ear. The curse had hit the very corner of his glasses which snapped on impact.

Percy squinted his eyes, barely able to make out what was going on. He felt more than saw Harry being pushed backwards across the room.

"No Potter, watch as your friend dies!" You-Know-Who pointed his wand again at Percy. "Or shall I make him suffer first? How about both?"

"_DON'T!_"

A jet of black light hit Percy in the chest. He screamed as the curse tore up his skin and broke his bones. Far in the distance he heard his scream echoing off the high walls of the Atrium. And then . . . there was nothing.

**Once again, thank you so much for those of you who took the time to review my story. I have decided to divide this epic story into sections, so this will be the last chapter for this section. I am currently working on the squeal, and though I have a pretty good idea of where I'm going with this I would love to hear your suggestions and ideas about what you think will happen to Percy. **


End file.
